Amor y Deseo
by phebe-chann
Summary: Hinata cambia radicalmente cuando el amor de su vida sigue con sus amigas y deja de lado a ella , pero un pelirrojo saca la furia de su amado celos intriga pasion y mucho amor la conlleva a la locura de su amor .
1. Chapter 1

Estaba mirándolo fijamente ,como sonreía seductoramente a aquellas dos chicas extrañas, mi corazon se comprimio y quize ladear la cabeza pero no podía apartar la

mirada de mi "amigo", tenia ganas de llorar o ir hacia el y gritarle; ¡Eres tonto sasuke, no te das cuenta de que me lastimas ,por que yo te amo!. Sonreí tristemente ante

aquellas palabras que querían salir de mis labios, ¿quien es el ? ;podría tener muchos significados el primero mi amigo y mi amor imposible ,¿porqué? ;por la razón de que es

mi mejor amigo de la infancia ,amigo, esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza pareciendo golpes fuertes que me aturdían.

No podía decirle te amo, por que ¡dios! nos hemos criado practicamente juntos, me ha visto crecer ,me ha visto llorar , el solo me ve como una hermana y su mejor amiga ,

mis ojos se cristalizaron viendo como el besaba hambrienta mente los labios de la rubia, agarre la copa de coñac que tenia en mi mano,todavia intacta, lo tome de un trago

sintiendo como el liquido quemaba a cada paso que daba en mi garganta.

- deme otra .- susurre al cantinero ,el me miro con interrogacion y alze el baso mostrándole que se había acabado la preciada bebida que me aria escapar de la lucidez ,

pero me di cuenta que no me miraba a mi si no mis pechos,fruncí el ceño y chasquee la lengua ,el reacciono y sonrió seductoramente ,unas arrugas grandes y horribles

surcaron el rostro de aquel hombre viejo y desgastado , me dio la bebida y rozo sus dedos huesudos en mi mano , me aleje un poco de el y pareció decepcionado.

Me levante con la bebida en mi mano dispuesta a irme y dejar a mi amigo , cosa por supuesto que el se enfadara diciendo; ¡Estas loca, no puedes irte sola, eres una niña! .

Pero estaba claro que no era una niña, tenia 18 años, ¡18! , pero nada se podía hacer con el si se ponía en aquel plan,di un paso vacilante para salir y no ser detectada por

aquellos dos ojos negros,pero tropece con un pecho amplio y la bebida de mi mano cayó a la camisa roja.

- g-gomen .- me sentí estúpida al volver a mi tartamudeo , levante la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos aguamarinas ,sus cabellos rojo como el fuego su piel pálida con un

brillo enloquecedor,la mirada,su rostro me tenia absorta ante la belleza de el desconocido.

Me miraba fijamente ,no como aquel el cantinero ,me veía a mi y no mis atributos,me sonroje y una sonrisa corta se formo es sus labios apetecibles, pero mire que su

camisa estaba mojada y el liquido caía mas, mojando sus pantalones,reaccione involuntariamente y agarre las servilletas y metí mi mano en su camisa limpiando su pecho ,

me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y mire sus ojos como me miraban con interrogación me aparte de el .

- ``gomen.- me disculpe de nuevo pero el me agarro de mi mano y me sentó en la silla que estaba antes sentada.

- ``me debes algo pequeña . -susurro su voz tranquila,suave me estremeció.

- l-la camisa .lo pagare. - dije,pero el negó con la cabeza y alzo la mano hasta ordenar unas bebidas para nosotros.

- no . - dijo y tomo un trago de la bebida anaranjada,me guió con los ojos la bebida que era para mi ,me ergui y o toque nerviosamente. - ya que has manchado mi

camisa,que por cierto es mi favorita,me debes por lo menos tu compañía ,¿no crees. - susurro.

- m-mi compañía . -el asintió

- si, tu compañía ¿como te llamas? .- pregunto mirándome fijamente con sus ojos aguamarinas, me atragante con mi propia garganta y mire la copa que tenia en mi mano lo

bebí de un trago queman dome de nuevo y lo mire.

- hinata . - susurre , su rostro serio pero hermoso se formo una sonrisa hermosa.

- bien, hola hinata,me llamo gaara.- dijo extendiéndome una mano ,yo la tome vacilante y lo aprete delicadamente.

- siento lo de tu camisa .- me disculpe de nuevo y el ladeo la cabeza restándole importancia ,sentí como todas las miradas femeninas se postraban hacia el ,gaara, me sentí

incomoda pero ridículamente superior ,si superior al saber que aquella chicas con las que se acuesta el amor de mi vida y mi amigo tenían celos de mi ,reí ,una sonrisa

oscura .

-que es tan gracioso . - pregunto su voz varonil ,me sonrojo y negué con la cabeza.

No quedamos mirándonos un instante , una sonrisa seductora formo su rostro, me sonroje y suspire ,el igual que el cantinero solo quería algo y que presupuesto no lo

encontraria conmigo ;solo sexo.

Si eso era lo que quería ,pero yo no era una experta en ese tema,mas bien no lo seré ya que ..¡dios!,soy virgen y perder mi virginidad con un completo desconocido ,pero una

vocecita en mi cabeza grito: ¡no seas estúpida el nunca te querrá! .Si era cierto el nunca me vería con los mismos ojos que yo lo veo ,pero la voz grito de nuevo ; ¡olvida,

mira bien al chico esta guapo ,puedes olvidarlo con el! . Grito la voz para ser callada por mi grito interno, era cierto que perdería , el no me amaba no me quería, y mire a

sus ojos aguamarinas , y pensé, y si me olvidase de sasuke con el.

Sabia la respuesta claramente , aunque estuviera con el olvidaría a sasuke por un leve instante pero luego el entraría de nuevo con mas fuerza en mi corazón,intente

aclarar mis ideas ,me ergui ,había decidido ,esta con todas mis fuerza olvidar a sasuke y lo haria,no importaba el precio ,si tenia que sufrir un poco mas pero queria que el

ultimo golpe fuera mortal para mi corazon y dejase de latir para el ,por el ,lo haria , le sonrei coquetamente y el entendio el significado, me sonrio con lujuria y se

aproximo a mis labios ,su aliento caliente me rozo la comisura de mis labios , me beso fuertemete ,agarrandome mi nuca y atrayendome hacia el , mojo mis labios con su

lengua y pidio acceso mordiendolo suavemete ,entre abri mis labios y metio su lengua , fue una danza intoxicante y enloquecedora pero sentia sigue un vacio en mi pecho y

un dolor axficciante , lo abraze por su cuello intentando no pensar en el dolor que sentia,sentia que engañaba a alguien pero algo me decia que no era a mi ,pero aquien

engañaba ,lo beso furiosamente .

Nos separamos lentamente por falta de aire y me miro.

- Voy al servicio,ahora vengo . - me susurro mordiendo mi lobulo de la oreja y desapareciendo entre la gente , me mordi mi labio inferior nerviosa y anciosa,anciosa por

pensar que podria ser sasuke el que me besara y me susurrase.

Se sento de nuevo frente mio y puso una mano en mi rodilla descubierta ,llevaba una falda corta con un corte que dejaba mas al descubierto mis piernas,su mano seguia y

yo ya no me sentia tan motivada mas bien inquieta y asustada.

Una mano se detuvo en la intromision de gaara hacia mi falda,subi la mirada asustada para encontrarme la mirada negra y furiosa de sasuke de un manotazo alejo la mano

de gaara de mi pierna me levanto y me abrazo por la cintura ,protegiendome de las manos del pelirrojo .

- s-sasuke . -tartamudee asustada y tranquila por tenerlo cerca,pero el me miro con rabia .

- que crees que hacias hinata . -gruño molesto apretando mi cintura fuertemente ,intente separme de el pero me sostuvo mas fuerte.

Un rugido casi animal salio de la garganta del pelirrojo ,me estremeci y instantaneamente abraze a sasuke.

Los dos se miranban ancioso de matarse uno a otro .


	2. Celos

El siseo de los labios de los dos se escuchaba , parecían toros fieros dispuesto a acribillarse por sus grandes cuernos, .

Todas las personas del bar miraban con atención por la actuación de Sasuke Uchiha ,sus puños apretados en mi cintura me ardían mucho ,sus ojos irradiaban odio hacia al pelirrojo ,mi vista se fijo en el rostro de el , estaba con su mandíbula tensa y sus labios en una linea recta y sus hermosos ojos negros me parecieron los de un demonio , por mi culpa , me dolía verlos aquellos ojos que siempre me miraban con amor de hermanos ,ahora era odio ,hacia mi.

- ¿que hacías hinata? - m siseo fieramente como el canto de una serpiente , peligroso, me estremecí entre sus brazos y temblé de pavor .

- n-nada - !mal echo hinata¡ me regaño mi conciencia, me separo de su brazo de hierro y me aparto bruscamente de su camino , el pelirrojo , me tambalee `por su rechazo y camine un poco hasta apartarme solo unos centímetros de ellos.

Sasuke miro con sus ojos afilados a gaara y este no le dio importancia mas bien rio socarronamente , !no rías gaara¡ quise gritar  
pero calle, de pronto sasuke lo embistió como una serpiente venenosa a el, gaara se hizo a un lado rápidamente y dio un codazo a sasuke , un quejido salio de los labios de mi amor.

Mis ojos brillaban con dolor por ver aquella escena sasuke en el suelo , pero el se levanto rápidamente y alzo el puño hasta intentar impactarlo en el , gaara, de nuevo este lo esquivo y alzo su puño golpeando a sasuke , rojo, la sangre caía de sus labios , ahogue un grito angustioso , se veía tan vulnerable , de nuevo se paro y todo se cometió en golpes y aullidos de guerra .

- ¡BASTA!- grite escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos, todo quedo en silencio , de pronto sentí una mano ,el me había agarrado y me arrastraba , sus ojos no eran los mismo , ese no era sasuke!, no me dijo nada ,me subió a su coche y este rugió , la calle oscura , desierta pasaba por mis ojos , ¿que querría sasuke? , conducía a una velocidad peligrosa , rápida , veloz, ¡íbamos a 100km por hora! , intente calmarme jugando con el hermoso colgante que el me había regalado.

- no hagas eso - rugió molesto , me quede estática y lo mire mas el aparto la mirada furiosos , apretando sus manos en el volante. muy mala idea irte a vivir con sasuke ,hinata hablo mi conciencia , era cierto yo vivía con el ,por que nuestros padres nos los impusieron ,ese día fue el mas feliz y doloroso d mi vida ,¿porque?, por que yo viviría con el. al chico que es el único amor de mi vida , y doloroso por que el primer día que nos mudamos el trajo a una de sus aventuras , y en mi propia cara ,en mis narices se acostó con ella en su habitación , fue tan doloroso , cuando  
había llegado y contemplar que una mujer estaba besando los labios de tu único amor y este le llevara a su habitación , no me había visto ,ni siquiera había reparado en mi presencia , es que era tan invisible para el , era un cero a su izquierda, no lo sabia ,pero lo único que sabia era que después de ese día fueron iguales el trayendo a desconocidas al piso , claro que solo en fines de semanas , por que estábamos en la universidad , de repente un quejido salio de mis labios , estar cerca de sasuke me lastimaba y mucho , era como la sentencia de muerte de mi alma , llore silenciosamente.

- no llores es irritante - susurro molesto, calle abruptamente y vi por la ventanilla la noche oscura solitaria ,me mordí fuertemente mi labio para no soltar un quejido , pero lloraba , ¡ como dolía amar! , ¡como dolía no ser correspondida!, el coche paro , y el salio veloz por la puerta dando un portazo , el sonido de la puerta parecía latigazos en mi espalda , su indiferencia era veneno para mi , y su odio era la sentencia de muerte para mi , definitiva mente sasuke era la muerte para mi .

- entra - me urgió molesto , salí del coche basilando si entrar o no .  
- entra- rugió , corrí y entre por la puerta del edificio , llegamos hasta el ascensor y el apretó el botón , el click se escucho y el ascensor ya estaba en la planta baja , el subió con sus pasos soberbios y decididos , yo me quede atrás viendo su espalda , ¿o siempre seré un estorbo para el? ¿me odiaba?.

- hinata no te lo repetiré ¡entra! - grito molesto , ¡dios! ese no era sasuke ,no era el , llegue hasta el ascensor y me embarque en la barca de la muerte , y de repente la desesperacion de nunca llegar al piso ,¿por que teníamos que vivir en la ultima planta? me pregunte , parecia que el ascensor no se habia movido , ni subido ni bajado, de nuevo se escucho el clik y llegamos a la ultima planta , el abrio la puerta y entramos como fantasma , silenciosamente ,sin vida de mi parte, camine hasta a mi habitacion pero un brazo me agarro.

- tu y yo hablaremos ahora hinata - mastico mi nombre como si fuera una blasfemia, me arrastro hasta el sofa y me solto en el .

Me miraba ,antes estaria alegre de ver como el me miraba pero ahora , tenia miedo y mucho , escuchaba como su respiracion de volvia pacifica ,  
!mala señal! grito mi conciencia , lo mire directamente y ahogue de nuvo un grito su labio estaba partido y sangraba , me levante rapidamente y desapareci por el pasillo hasta perderme en el baño ,saque el botiquin de primeros auxilios y fui de nuevo al salon , y ahi sentado como un dios griego estaba el , erraidando tanta belleza , me agache hasta su altura sin verlo a los ojos solo sus labios finos y masculinos , coloque nerviosamente el algodon con alcohol en sus labios , el fruncio sus labios y siseo algo inteligible, me agarro las muñecas fuertemente separandome de el al instante, tan despreciable era .

-gomen- susurre dolida ,apartandome de el , por que todo tuvo que cambia en tan solo unos segundos ,unos minutos .

- habla - susurro con el ceño fruncido , ¿de que queria que hablara?, el entendio mi cara y mascullo palabras ofensivas a alguien desconocido para mi .

- que hacias con ese hombre - me dijo , temble fuertemtne como si fuera una tormenta me hubiera mojado , vamos hinata no puede ser nada malo mentirle dijo aquella vocesita en mi cabeza , suspire , y puede que no sea nada malo mentir ¿no?.

- n-nada - mal comienzo me regaño la vocesita.- solo hablabamos ..- calle cuando el me agarro de mis muñecas , sus manos parecian esposas de hierron en mis muñeca, vi sus ojos y estos estaban colericos.

- mentira - escupio las palabras , me dolia ,su agarre dolia y mucho , me estaba aprretando fuertemente .- dilo - ordeno, ¿ que queria que le diga?.

Baje la cabeza adolorida , ¡te odio sasuke! rugio mi voz en mi interior, negue con la cabeza ,imposible yo no podia odiarlo ,no a el.

- no te importa - levante la mirada y le dije ,me miro sorprendido y luego rabioso ,apreto mas mis muñecas ,un quejido salio de mis labios .

-me importa eres....mi amiga - amiga amiga amiga amiga amiga palabras dolorosas pero reales , me sacudi entre su agarre y me libere de el fiermante, nunca habia sentido tantos sentimientos encontrados en mi , odio amor rencor pena dolor ... y muchos mas.

- no te importa nada lo que yo haga en mi vida sasuke - dije secamente , ¡basta de llorar hinata! , me levante y el hizo lo mismo .- ya no soy una niña , como tu tambien lo has dicho te acuerdas : yo tambien tengo necesidades hinata -. imite pobremente su voz , esa habia sido su respuesta cuando yo avergonzada le pregune por que se acostaba con aquellas desconocidas y solo me gane una sonrisa arrongante y estas palabras ; tengo mis necesidades .

Me miro ,con una mirada rara como si yo no fuera aquella hinata de haces segundos , dio un paso el siguiente y desapareci en mi habitacion , la cerre y me eche en la cama , lagrimas, salia lagrimas de mis ojos , aprete mi rostro en la almohada ahogando mi agonia .

Escuchaba claramente las pisadas en el suelo aunque fueran silenciosas las escuchaba , suspire y me hundi en la almohada horrorizada, ¿como trataria a sasuke? , ¿como nos llamariamos? , hundi mas mi rostro en la almoada axfisiandome , me abrigue con la colcha con mas fuerza ,pero como me di cuenta de que el se habia levantado por ende tenia que hacerlo yo igualmente , me levante pero la colcha se enrredo en mis pies cayendo de bruces al suelo.

No se que esperaba ,talvez en mi interior esperara que entrara sasuke y me mirara con sus ojos chispeantes de burla, pero mas la puerta no se abrio y no entro sasuke, y solloce, si solloce como una niña necesitada de un abrazo.

Las pisadas se hicieron mas rapidas y silenciosas, respire hondamente y me levante del suelo , llegue hasta la puerta y me pregunte ¿que le dire a sasuke? . me arme de valor y cuadre mis hombros con fiereza , sali por la puerta y solo vi la oscuridad del salon , gemi con dolor viendome sola, camine mas y vi un mechon de pelo negro saliendo por la puerta de la salida, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse impacto fuertemente en mi pobre corazón , aquel sonido parecian cuchilla afiladas impactando en mis sentimientos, y lo entendí , sasuke me habia dejado sola , el nunca me dejaba sola para el ir a la universidad solo , ¿me odiaba?.

Me sente en la silla de la cocina y mire el mocroondas , mire con detalle todo , cogi el telefono y marque algunos numero.

- hola - dijo una voz gruesa a lado del telefono , suspire.

- buenos dias , necesito un taxi por favor - . murmure.

- en un momento estare ahi señorita - dijo la voz cansada y pastosa del hombre, le di la direccion del piso .

Me levante del suelo como un resorte me hubiera impulsado , camine rapidamente y abri la puerta de mi habitacion fuertemente , abri la puerta del armario y saque unas ropas al azar ; una falda azul marino que me llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas , una camiseta blanca sin mangas que se ajustaba mucho a mi cuerpo ; mostrando mas de lo debido hinata ,me dije a mi misma , y unas sandalias bajitas de color blanca con tiras hastalas rodillas y por ultimo mi abrigo color azul claro .

Recogi unos cuantos libros de mi escritorio y los acomode en mis piernas , el sonido de la bocina del taxi retumbo en el piso vacion y solitario, suspire y agarre mis libros y una peqeña cartera blanca , slai a paso lento y subi al taxi.

Las calles nunca me fueran tan adsurdamente anchas y angostas al mismo tiempo axfisiandome terrblemente y aumentando mi agonia,por que sasuke me habia dejado sola, siempre el me llevaa en su coche y yo siempre feliz , todo habia cambiado en un segundo ,todo y ya nada volveria hacer lo mismo , suspire y mire el laberinto de las calles transistada .

El coche paro y yo vi la gran universidad, respire profundamente y di un paso , pero choque con alquien y cai al suelo.

- ¡hinata-chan ten mas cuidado! -. exclamo la voz muy familiar ahora muy familiar para , mi.

- , la rubia despanpante de belleza rio y asintio .

- claro quien mas ,el principe azul -. pregunto divertida, y mi rostro mostro dolor , yo ya no creia en principes, era imposible .-¿que pasa hinata-chan?-. pregunto seria muy raro en mi amiga rubia,negue con la cabeza y ella fruncio las cejas .- sabes que te puedo acar informacion facilmente verdad .- susurro maleficamente,me estremeci sabia de lo que era capas mi amiga y no quise correr riesgos.

- ¡n-nada! .- exclame , ella se rindio por el momento y bufo molesta.

-Hola hinata-chan ,ino-cerda -. exclamo la voz chillona de alguien, nos dimos la vuelta y nos econtramos con mi otra amiga una pelirrosa, yo sonrei pero la rubia fruncio la cejas y empezo a gritar, siempre lo mismo pellea entre las dos por su cuerpo o sus nombres que se ponian.

Esa era mi oportunidad me escabulli para no decir nada a ino y sakura , subi las escaleras rapidamente, la falda me dificultaba poder huir rapidamente , repire hondo y me dije a mi misma que ino no era capas de seguirme ella tenia clases aligual que yo , sonrei tiernamente y camine despacio tome el pomo de la puerta e hiba a pasar cuando escuche la dos voces.

- ah , asi que por eso no vino hinata-chan contigo teme-. dijo la voz infantil ,sonrei yo sabia de quien era esa voz, pero calle ¿Estaban hablando de mi? .- pero eso se llama....¡celos! -. exclamo la voz infantil , me tense y escuche , ¿celos ?sauke tenia celos ,bien,¿pero de quien?.

- ¡no es eso dobe! -. exclamo la voz gruesa de sasuke.

- entonces que te importa si hinata se acuesta con alaguien -. dijo naruto , me estremeci acaso estaban hablando de mi actividad sexual.- al fin y al cabo tú te diviertes con tus..amiguitas .- hablo , y mi corazon se quebro.- hinata-chan tambien puede tener amigos -. dijo la voz picara de naruto .

- tsk -. solo respondio sasuke.

-¿O? -. dejo la pregunta en el aire el rubio.- ¿Estas enamorada de hinata?, eso estaria ¡bien!, ella es una chica maravillosa ,es la mejor.-- dijo la escandalosa vos de naruto .

Sasuke enamorado de mi y celoso. Palabras irreales.

- no digas tonterias dobe,yo no estoy enamorada de hinata...ella como decirlo .- se callo y yo quede muda, no estaba enamorado de mi ,parecia buscar la palabra indicada.- ellas son mejor que hinata .- dijo , quien eran ellas un latigazo sacudio mi corazon cuando comprendi que se trataba de las amiguitas de sasuke, llore silenciosamente con el corazon echo un puño y sin ganas de vivir.- y sobre hinata solo es como una hermana para mi -. dijo , corri hasta el baño y me encerre .

Comportandome como una colegiala que ha sido abandonada por su novio en la fiesta de fin de curso , asi me sentia, terriblemente mal , dolor,no se cuanto tiempo estaba ahi suplicando por un poco de amor, pero , sali y me mire en el espejo mis ojos rojos con la mejillas rojas y el rastro de lagrimas  
abri el grifo y el agua al caer hacia un sonido deprimente para mi solloze mas y me enjuague el rostro con el agua, me saque el abrigo y lo puse en mi mano , bien hinata coge fuerza me dije a mi misma con pena y lastima por mi misma.

Sali al pasillo y solo pude ver que todo estaba en absolutamente silenciosos, ya habrian entrado todos ,si, camine lentamente y agarre el pomo de la puerta y escuche murmullos el profesor nuevo ya estaba ahi y yo ya dando un mal ejemplo, abri la puerta y todo paso en un instante; camine ,tropeze y cai en algo muy suave y caliente. Levante la mirada y me encontre con ojos aguamarinas ,y sus labios a pocos milimetros de los mios,y me di cuenta en que posicion estabamos los dos , yo arriba de el mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura y mi pelo cayendole a el en forma de cortina,;se veian claramente mis piernas por la pequeña cu

ando senti su aliento entre mis labios,su cabello rojizo me intoxicaron embriagandome de pasion.

- tú - susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo , y quede absorta de nuevo en su belleza .

____

hola espero que les guste este fic mio !!

quise colocar un one-shot , pero no pude!!

nah no importa es que soy nueva en este foro y el ingles no es mi fuerte , soy muy mala e¡para este idioma!

asi que si podeis ayudarme se los agradeceria de corazon porfis!

ah y sobre este fic les queria decir que este capi ,son dos!

jajaj, cuidense mucho y espero que les guste

adios


	3. No te vayas

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Por favor no me deje sola_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Sali al pasillo y solo pude ver que todo estaba en absolutamente silenciosos, ya habrian entrado todos ,si, camine lentamente y agarre el pomo de la puerta y escuche murmullos el profesor nuevo ya estaba ahi y yo ya dando un mal ejemplo, abri la puerta y todo paso en un instante; camine ,tropeze y cai en algo muy suave y caliente. Levante la mirada y me encontre con ojos aguamarinas ,y sus labios a pocos milimetros de los mios,y me di cuenta en que posicion estabamos los dos , yo arriba de el mis piernas a cada lado de su cintura y mi pelo cayendole a el en forma de cortina,;se veian claramente mis piernas por la pequeña falda . Gimotee cuando senti su aliento entre mis labios,su cabello rojizo me intoxicaron embriagandome de pasion. _

_- tú - susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo , y quede absorta de nuevo en su belleza ._

-------

Sentia su respiración acompasada en mis labios y su aliento en mi boca, nos miramos mutuamente , el levemente sorprendido y yo avergonzada , terriblemente avergonzada, me removi inquieta entre su cuerpo y el me dejo quieta con su mirada , esos ojos extraños y apasionados llameaban como las brazas del fuego , sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de suficiencia, y mi rostro se tiño de rojo, sus piernas rozaron las mias, y reprimi un gemido en mis labios,sus ojos aguamarinas no dejaban de mirarme cada segundo ,absorviendo toda realidad.

- ¿tú? -. susurro y su aliento se mezclo en mis labios ,me embriago y yo quede prendada de su belleza .

No sabia que pasaba en mi , podria haberme levantado y no seguir en su cuerpo reconfortante , mas no lo hize , se escucho un gruñido y levante la mirada perdiendo todo contacto con los ojos de _el_ . Y los ojos negros de mi amor ,me llenaron de odio en ellos, parecia que tenia deseo de clavarme una estaca en lo mas profundo de mi corazón , su rostro crispado en odio y sus manos en un puño ,¿por qué se enfadaba si el no me amaba? ;no lo sabia. ¡¿Por que me detestaba?! . Los brazos de el me agarraron de mi cintura y senti una corriente electrica en mi cuerpo ,sus manos grande y firmes me sostuvieron y me levanto , nos paramos mutuamente y nos miramos , avergonzados e indecisos . Carrapeo la garganta y miro al frente yo le imite y ahoge un grito cuando vi que todos nos estaban mirando fijamente .

- tú...debes ser la alumna que faltaba ¿no? -. pregunto ,mordi mi labio con fuerza anonada antes las miradas clavadas en mi , asenti con verguenza y lo mire fijamente.- soy el tutor y profesor de la clase de economia -. dijo friamente,su cambio de voz me dejo quieta .- sientate -. ordeno con un poco de culpa en sus palabras , asenti y me diriji mirando solo mis pies , lo curioso del caso era que me sentia algo renovada , con algo que llameaba mi cuerpo , deje de pensar en eso sacudiendo la cabeza, mi corazón se quebro cuando llegue al lugar donde tenia que sentarme ; a lado de sasuke. Hize el menor contacto visual con el ,solo llegue a mirar sus manos en aquel libro grande delante de la mesa,me sente sin decir nada y mire al frente y mi respiración se paro cuando senti como el me miraba fijamente .

- ¿que hace el aqui? -. susurre para mi misma , mirando a su cabellera roja como el fuego y sus ojos aguamarinas _.-¿que haces aqui Gaara ?-._ me pregunte susurrando lentamente y casi silenciosamente.

Aquella clase fué la mas larga y tortuosa de mi vida , sintiendo cada vez cuando bajaba la mirada para escribir su mirada en mi .

Sus pasos ligeron dando la clase como todo un profesional me dejaba absorta , y sus palabras habladas con voz ronca era esquisitas.

Las clases se habian terminado y el guardaba todo en su maletin , con movimientos lentos.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir pero su voz se escucho claramente a traves del murmullo.

- Hina...Hyuga ¿podria venir? -. pregunto , pero mas que una pregunta fue una orden , el libro se me cayo de mi mano cuando me llamo,la garganta se me seco , ¡dios! , se acordaba claramente de mi; ¡claro! . Claro que se acordaba si casi nos acostamos y sin conocernos , asenti temblando , el aula quedo en silencio cuando todos se habian ido .

- s-si -. susurre temblorosa ,el se cruzo de brazos y respiro hondamente.

- lo de ayer mejor olvidarlo -. murmuro, yo lo mire interrogante y el se froto su frente con sus dedos .- lo del bar , es mejor olvidarlo , ¿De acuerdo? , estaba borracho -. admitio un poco avergonzado ,yo solo quede quieta escuchando.-mira aquel dia fue muy ...malo , para mi y habia tomado algunos tragos .- dijo y senti como su voz se enfrio con furia .- ademas tú eres mi alumna , eres una joven ...¡Una niña! -. exclamo airado , no decia nada , solo sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, ¿habia dicho que lo olvidemos? y que tenia un mal dia , recuerdo cuando me beso y habia sentido su aliento a alcohol, no se que razón me llevo a decir estas palabras pero se las dije claramente.

- no soy una niña .- dije casi gruñendo , el levanto su mirada y la clavo en mi , me avergonze por mi osadia y dije .- n-no soy una niña ,tengo 18 años -. murmure bajo, el rio ironicamente .

- yo 25 años y eres mi alumna .- dijo con ironia en su voz .- soy mayor que tú y si fuera poco soy tú profesor -. admitio .

Sentia que esto se estaba saliendo de control , ¿Que me pasaba? .

- nadie debe enterarse que nosotros ...tuvimos un encuentro y mas de ese calibre -. susurro , en eso estaba de acuerdo nadie tenia que enterarse que casi me acuesto con mi profesor y sin saber que lo era .- ¡joder! -. gruño , frunci el ceño y lo mire .- esto es ridiculo , solo nos conocimos una vez y casi nos acostamos ,no es nada del otro mundo , solo que tú ....-no termino la frase.

- soy una niña y tú alumna .- la termine yo , el asintio y rio con sorna .

- ¿Sabes como me trataran si me llegara a acostar contigo ? -. pregunto .- me importa una mierda lo que digan los demas de mi , pero a ti te tratarian peor que una _puta_ .- dijo , y entendo que el intentaba protegerme , pero solo nos conociamos hace unas 33 horas . ¡No hace mucho!.

- ¿a-acaso me estas protegiendo ?.- pregunte, queria saber su respuesta , queria sentirme amada .

- claro ó quieres que te llamen _puta_ por el resto de tú vida solo por tener un desliz con tu profesor -. mascullo.

- pero soy mayor -. susurre, el fijo su vista en mi mirada y aspiro aire .

- todavia eres una niña a mis ojos -. admitio .-puede que esto sea relevante para _nosotros_ si llegaramos a consimir el "nosotros" pero no creo que sea relevante para los demas y que dirian tus padres -. dijo dando vueltas ,mi padre eso fue un golpe bajo , mi padre en si no me queria , es mas me habia dejado con sasuke solo para desahacerse de mi y que paresca un padre .._**moderno**_.

- si muero no creo que le interese , seria un dicha para el -. susurre con dolor para mi misma.

- creo que lo mejor es olvidarlo .- murmuro , camine e intente recoger el libro que se me habia caido pero el lo cogio y su piel toco la mia , no recuerdo haber llegado a esa situación pero yo lo estaba besando , y el me correspondia , me empotro en la pizara y subio mis piernas en su cintura y me beso ferozmente , acariciando mis piernas, su aliento se mezclo con el mio y mordio mi labio inferior , yo acaricie su cabellera entre mis dedos ,el beso se hizo fogoso y su lengua bailo con la mia , de repente see alejo de mi y gruño .

- esto esta mal -. mordio la frase.

Yo sabia que estab mal , pero queria sentir unos brazos que me amaran y me protegieran.

¡Queria sentirme amada!. ¿Tan malo era? .

- y-yo no se que me pasa -. dije susrrando con los ojos acuosos .- n-nunca me habia comportado asi silenciosamente , escuche un suspiro y luego un golpe, levante la mirada y vio como el golpeaba su maletin .

- lo se -. dijo mirando los papales .- pero debes saber que desde ahora solo somos profesor y alumno ,y no habra un nosotros de adelante -. dijo y salio del aula,cerrando la puerta fuertemente .

No tenia que estar triste y menos llorando , pero en ese instante lloraba con amargura , y llegue a comprender que nunca nadie me amaria , ya que nadie me amaba y mas aquel extraño que se marcho y sin conocerlo me hizo una herida en mis corazón , solo sentia y sabia que nadie me miraba con amor y nunca lo harian , Nadie .

Sali por la puerta por inercia , chocando con las paredes y rasguñando mis brazos con los ladrillos de ellos.

- ¿hinata?-. pregunto la voz de mi amiga , mi mejor amiga , me di la vuelta y sus ojos chocolates se abrieron grandes y dio zancadas para alcanzarme y abrazarme.-calmate -. susurro abrazandome y apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello .

Nos abrazamos y me reconforte en ella , llore y grite en mi mano ,aguantando a duras penas un grito de dolor en mi garganta.

Sus palabras de aliento hacian mella en mi alma , y me reconfortaban mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo .

-¿q-que haces aqui ? -. pregunte calamandome y apartandome de ella, vi como su rostro se ilumino y ensancho una sonrisa de alegria.

- vine a verte , como sabia que ahora estarias en este receso .- me guiño un ojo y apunto la cafeteria del campu ,me cogio la mano y me llevo a rastras .- ¡ven vamos a comer! -. grito con entusiasmo ,lo que me gustaba de mi amiga era que me entendia no hacia preguntas referente a mi animo ,solo me apoyaba y me sacaba del precipicio del dolor .

- tenten no tengo hambre -. susurre , ella paro en seco y fruncio sus cejas un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo .

- hinata , comeremos algo y no me hagas hacertelo tragar a la fuerza de ¿acuerdo? con voz amenazante , asenti y me sente en la silla .- ¡bien! , ire por cafe y algunos bollos -. dijo caminando alegre hasta el chico que atendia la cafeteria , mire la mesa y me mordi el labio , en ese instante desee desaparecer de la faz de la tierra , no sabia que me pasaba, ¿Que hacia? primero sasuke que me odiaba y no sabia el por que , luego sus palabras hirientes a mis espaldas con naruto , su mirada con recelo ante cada palabra dicha por mi , y luego el , mi profesor que no lo conocia y me rechazaba con galanteria pero un rechazo al fin y al cabo , sentia que pedia migajas de amor , pidiendo a alguien el confort de unos abrazos y unos besos amorosos en mis labios ...

- ¡oh hinata !-. grito una voz masculina , levante la mirada y me encontre con los ojos azules de mi amigo y los negros de mi ..._amor_ , mi corazón se partio en dos y mi vista se nublo con miedo a lo inevitable , un rechazo por parte de el , un no te quiero de sus labios.- ven sasuke-idiota nos sentaremos aqui con nuestra hinata-. dijo alegre, no repare en nada y solo me perdi en el horizonte diciendome en mi mente [B][I]huye, corre , ¡alejate de el![/I][/B] , quize hacerlo y me tuve que agarrar de la mesa empuñando mi mano en ella y sentandome recta .-¿Que pasa hinata? -. pregunto el rubio , clave mi mirada en el y sonrio forzadamente .

- nada -. susurre .

-vale -. dijo riendo alegre como siempre .-oye me olvide preguntarte ,¿por que el profesor te hizo quedar despues de clases ? ...es que me habia dormido -. rio , yo escondi mi rostro en mi cabellera por la mirada furiosa de sasuke negue con la cabeza.

- nada....Solo hablamos -. dije , el abrio los ojos grandes y formo una sonrisa zorruna

- no sera que ....¡te gusta el profesor! -. estallo en un grito , senti como todas las miradas estaban en nosotros .

- ¡n-no! negando con la cabeza fuertemente y las mejillas encendidas .- el nunca me haria caso -. susurre con melancolia , escuche un gruñido y mire de reojo como sasuke mascullaba algo entre dientes y fruncia las cejas con odio , la boca se me seco y las piernas me temblaban , y daba gracias a Dios que estuviera sentada por que si no caeria sin remedio .

- ¿dijiste algo hinata? naruto , sali de la burbuja que me habia creado ante la mirada de sasuke y lo mire a el .

- no -. susurre .

- vale -. hablo naruto y se removio inquieto en la silla, rei ,por primera vez en el dia sonrei de verdad ,me daba risa que naruto fuera tan imperactivo y no podia quedarse quieto en unos segundos .- oh , ¿Ten ten? -. pregunto mirando a mi amiga con la bandeja con 4 cafes y muchos bollos .- ¡¿Me has traido el desayuno?! -. grito con entusiasmo .- ¡eres una gran amiga! -. dijo llorando con drama ante la amistad de mi amiga .

- ¡no!-. grito mi amiga , naruto cayo en la silla y lloro comicamente moeridendo sus labios y ojos brillosos .- ¡claro que te traigo el desayuno naruto! -. dijo tenten alegremente , el rubio se paro y abrazo a tenten y luego agarro los bollos comiendolos rapidamente y hablando con la boca llena.- no comas con la boca llena naruto ó te quitare el desayuno .- amenazo tenten , naruto se sento bien en la silla y moridio delicadamente el bollo de chocolate, yo rei alegre ante como mi amigo rubio queria parecer educado .- toma hina -. dijo tenten , dandome una taza de cafe bien cargada y un cruasán , lo tome lentamente y me olvide de sasuke , me olvide que el estaba ahi a solo unos insignificante centimetros .

- gracias -. susurre , tome un sorbo del cafe y lo senti demasiado amargo, lo trague con dificultad .

-sabes vi a un chico guapo .- susurro tenten como si fuera un secreto , yo no le di importancia y bebi .- era guapisimo , lo vi cuando salia del salón de vosotros, debe ser un alumno más -. mordio una rebanada de pan y tomo el jugo de naranja .- ¡me gusto su cabellera roja y aquellos ojos aguamarinas! -. grito feliz, ¿habia dicho cabellera roja y ojos aguamarinas? , mi cuerpo se agito y escupí todo el cafe al frente ; Delante de sasuke.

No sabia que pensar , que hacer , no por haber ensuciado a sasuke , una parte en mi se mofo al verle de aquella manera y rio con histeria, mis manos temblaron buscaron una servilleta y me limpie los labios, pense claramente en mi siguiente paso , que hacer ,respire y mire a los ojos negros de sasuke que ralempageaban rayos y su mandibula quieta como marmol , lo mire detenidamente esperando algo imperfecto en su rostro , pero no encontre nada, solo la perfección absoluta de su rostro y su cuerpo, tantee con mis dedos otra servilleta y se la tendi a el , sasuke lo cogio furioso y se limpio un poco el rostro y sus pantalones.

Vi como naruto y tenten no hacian el menos caso a nuestras miradas de sasuke y mias.

- en serio tenten viste al nuevo profesor de economia -. dijo naruto tranquilamente tomando una gran taza de chocolate . Vi como los ojos de mi amiga se abrian desmesuradamente y abria la boca y la cerraba .

- !¿Que ese bombom es el profesor?! -. grito ella y sacudio la cabeza , naruto se asusto un poco por el entusiasmo de mi amiga y asintio nervioso.-¡oh dios mio! ¡quiero el numero de telefono de el! -., aullo con entusiasmo .

- hinata lo conoce -. susurro naruto , senti las miradas alegre de mi amiga y la fria de sasuke .- si hinata hablo con el , creo no lo se bien ya que me quede dormido .- dijo restandole importancia .

- ¡hinata!-. chillo ten ten , la mire suplicante y ella rio mas .- tienes que verte guapa para ese bombom , ya que yo no lo puedo tomar estoy con ¡neji! -. grito feliz, la mandibula se me desencajo ligeramente y resolple intranquila , algo me decia que mi amiga tendria un plan de conquista y yo saldria mal de ella.

Todo me quedo negrusco , como una pelicula antigua con malas proyeccions, ¿acaso mi amiga intentaba emparejarme con mi _**profesor**_ que acababa de recharzarme?, la idea me produjo una sacudida en el estomago y un rubor en las mejillas .

- ¡bien!-. grito ella sali de mi pelicula .- comienza el plan ; _**¡Profesor hazme caso!**_ .-grito entusiasta , el nombre del plan me resultaba algo .._horrible_ , fuera de contexto .

Escuche como alguien grasnaba insultos y palabras mal sonantes al aire, mire y vi a sasuke frunciendo y murmurando algo contra el rubio y su estupida y malablada lengua , mordi mi labio para no saltar y reir de su cara de enfado .

- yo me largo -. gruño tomando de un trago el jugo de naranja y murmurando al viento insultos .

Esas fueron las escasas palabras de el , ya que solo se habia mantenido un poco alejado y cerrado a las palabras .

- y a este que le pasa -. pregunto naruto apuntando la espalda de sasuke , tenten nego con la cabeza y yo reprimi un sollozo , ahi senti mi fortaleza flaquear, me habia comportado lo mas seca posible a lado suyo pero con solo ver como se alejaba de mi me ardia el alma y el corazón.

Senti los brazos de mi amiga en mi cuerpo y mis musculos se relajaron suavemente .

- vete naruto -. murmuro seria ella , escuche el susurro de un ;lo siento , y luego los pasos alejados de mi amigo rubio.- tienes que ser fuerte-. susurro contra mi oido , senti como si ella supiera mi desdicha , y sabia que nunca podia ocultar nada a ella, la abraze con fuerza .

continuara.....

------------------

nahhhh , espero que les guste! , creo que me salio un poco mas larga no??? , bueno, gracias a todos! , por vuestros rewies! , aunque no me paso mucho por aqui intento actualizarme , pero digo soy mal lenta que una tortuga, asi que creo que tardare mucho , lo siento de verdad!.

adios


End file.
